Epilog
by HotSpring-OC
Summary: The war is over. Cybertron itself lives again but lays in ruins. Optimus is dead and the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons are scattered to the winds. How is it going to continue? Is the last of the Primes truly lost forever? And what dark secrets is the last Guardian of Cybertron keeping? (plays after Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: The Rise of Predacons)


You are silent.

You are invisible.

You are the most beautiful I've ever seen.

For you I'd take down the stars from the skies.

For you I let the moons shine high.

For you alone I create a sun.

One that warms you on cold days.

One that chases away the darkness for you.

One to show you the way in case you get lost.

Because you are the "Soundwave" that moves my spark!

"How beautiful.." breathed the smaller mech, his richly decorated frame glistening like silver. "You can rhyme so beautifully, Prima, and this sun you created is so much more beautiful." The giant, young sun high in the cybertronian skies let the polished surface of Cybertron glisten while hords of Predacons roamed over its plains. The whole world around this small group of mechs was bathed in a soft bright light which not only shone down on them but also from beneath them. There was no End to it. The border between metal and sky was flawless, just as if they were one. "Isn't it beautiful?" asked the smaller mech the other Prime, who lay right next to him, with his melodic, seductive voice.

The other Prime rested relaxed on his back, the boundless beauty of the sun his brother made was not of interest to him. But who'd wonder. He himself was a wonder of his own. His metal was translucent so one could see every cable, every circuit, every tiniest gear could be seen. His body radiated off pure Energy which lightened him up from the inside out and wrapped him in a soft, pulsing, bright green light. His half shuttered optics rested only on the mech next to him who stared at the creation of his brother. As if he'd never seen anything so complete and perfect than this. "it's so beautiful." breathed the smaller mech who could be easily mistaken for the wrong 'gender'.

"And all this just for you." with this said he turned to the last mech of their group. A beautiful, white mech whose frame gleamed like nacre and who adverted his optics as his master brought that poem, that was just for him, to him infront of everyone. When the silver mech saw this he laughed and turned back to his Prime. "the sun Prima created is beautiful.. but it can not challenge your beauty." with these words he sat on the bigger, glowing mech's midsection and stroked with his heands over the chest beneath him. "You are my sun, my light, master." "you said that very nicely." answered the larger mech and let his servo wander over his smaller lovers cheakplates. The smaller one took the offered servo in his own and kissed its palm lovingly.

The pulsing light from the bigger one strengthened and traveled into the smaller one on his midsection, which made the nacre mech moan with lust. "Master!" he gasped and moaned his masters name like a mantra while the bigger of these two placed his servo on his lovers chestplates with a smile and pumped even more energy in the smaller frame.

The white mech adverted his optics ashamed and turned around to go when two strong arms wound around him and held him prisoner. At the same time a dark, slightly raspy voice: "Shall I charge you up as well..~?" the white one glanced over his shoulder directly into the finly crafted faceplates of a far bigger mech with his azure, glowing optics and spoke with a low yet surprised voice: "Don't look at me like that, my pearl."

He spoke the nickname of his prisoner with such passion and love as if there wouldn't be a greater pleasure for him. "One could think I want to swallow you whole.." a slight smile acompanied that sentence, which sounded like music to the nacre mech, before he looked his lover back deep in his optics. Boundless. Only that could discribe those perfect optics. The infinite wisdom shone from these eyes and yet he felt like diving into the infinite deeps. Deeper than the universe itself with its countless secrets hiding in it. Secrets no being ever discovered but had touched those eyes nonetheless. It was impossible for the smaller one to keep the optic contact and so he turned away shyly.

A laugh, so beautiful and pure like a symphony, erupted from the delicate, silver mech with the tangled ornaments on his body. But it died down almost immediately when he spoke up with a smug grin plastered on his faceplates. "Enjoy it for once, will ya? After all.. there's nothing better than being charged up by a Prime.. or more arousing..~" his eyes dimmed with lust. "Or would you rather guzzle enrgon like this creatures?" he asked and pointed with his thumb towards the hoard of Predacons, traveling across the plain. The white mech shook his head embarrassed as an answer and laughter shook the giant Prime on which the silver, richly decorated mech sat. his laughter was so strong that the smaller of the two bobbed up and down on his belly. "Don't let them tease you." the Leader of the Primes said behind the white one with his soothingly deep vocalizer.

"Enjoy the light and warmth of the sun I made just for you instead." The white mech turned his optics back on the btight star in the cybertronian sky while the other Prime continued to speak. Because in just a few more hours it will light the other side of Cybertron and leave us in darkness. So we can see the lights of uncountable worlds again, knowing we are not alone in this cosmos. But before that happens you will witness your first sunset, my beautiful, white pearl." The mightiest of all Primes leaned down with his last words and kissed the delicate neck of his 'pearl' gently.


End file.
